


angel (chensung) - discontinued

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT Dream, Park Jisung - Fandom, Zhong Chenle - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angels, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Wings, chenle - Freeform, chenle is cupid, chensung au, jisung is a grimreaper, nct - Freeform, soft, soulmates n stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chenle screws up the whole soulmate system when he accidentally matches himself with a certain blond grim reaper.





	1. prologue

Soulmates. The concept where two beings are entirely compatible with one another, sharing an unbreakable bond of love and affection. Soulmates, however, are not always romantically bonded together. Romantic soulmates are the most common, yet there is also soulmates who are siblings or close friends. The role of the soulmate is dependant on what each individual needs, which could be a romantic partner or a friend to get them through everything. It all starts when a human baby is born.

 

Every human is visited at some point in their first few months on Earth by a judgment angel. This angel's job is to read the baby's soul and brand them with an invisible mark on the back of their neck. This mark, when read, displays information about the particular person's character and features. This mark also includes information about the time of their death, the date that they will meet their soulmate, the shape, and colour of their soul and minor details on their birth certificate.

There are many other types of angels too. Mostly belonging to either the Light Side or Dark Side. 

Angels of the light side are generally depicted as pure and innocent, which is pretty well-fitting anyway but is just a small part of what they're all about. The Light Side is a place of peace, harmony, happiness and security. Angels here are typically blond; have large, white, fluffy wings and large golden eyes. Also on the light side, there's 'heaven', a  paradise for the lighter souls of deceased humans. It's where they'll spend the rest of eternity. Heaven has various different cities within it, all of which are peaceful and tranquil. Different souls have different preferences and can move to wherever they wish at any time, whether it's like a kingdom, a forest, the countryside, the beach.  Whatever they can imagine, there's a world waiting for them to visit.

The angels on the light side fill various roles. There's the Guardian Angels, trained to help and keep the troubled, misguided and naive humans safe. The souls of the guarded humans are often the purest and lightest of all souls. Such purity being rare and valuable means that guardians are needed to help those souls stay pure. There's also the Light Council, which as you can imagine, is where the most influential and high ranking angels often met. They keep things running smoothly, report and solve any mishaps make sure that the rules and regulations are being followed and are still relevant. Other angels on the Light Side are helpers, healers, miracle-workers, soul-guiders and even designers for new to build the new cities to go into heaven.

All angels are best suited to their jobs and happiest in the position that they are given. When angels are babes, they're placed on scales which determine their most potent abilities and traits. This then is measured each year again until the angel is twelve years old. At that age, the data, received from each yearly measurement, is collated and processed to award them with a job. For the next three to four years, these young angels are schooled, trained and given work experience of the specific role they were given to fill. After that, they're tested, most of them graduated and then they are sent out to work.

Most angels, although happy in their own roles, view the job of a Cupid Angel as the best job of all. These are the angels responsible for unique human partnerships, otherwise known as soulmates. Cupid angels visit each child after receiving a signal from a child's birthmark. The Cupid Angel then scans the mark and pairs them with another person who is compatible with them, their needs also deem whether the relationship is platonic or romantic. After this pairing, the Cupid Angel will review the information about the couple, considering soul colour and shape, and the persons' personalities to design a soulmate mark, which is drawn onto their wrists. Then the soulmate magic happens alone. The soulmate mark starts out invisible, and slowly fills in with colour and detail as the soulmates meet, develop a relationship and complete their soulmate bond. Their marks are tied together by an invisible red string after completion. And the Cupid Angels get to watch all of this magic happen, and seeing all that happiness is probably why the job is so desirable.

Alternatively to the Light Side, naturally, is the Dark Side. This side is slightly chaotic, dangerous and a place for the thrill-seekers of the world. Pretty much the opposite of the tranquil Light Side. However, it is not the 'bad' side, just darker. Like the Light Side, angels in the Drak Side have their own special jobs, and similarly, there is a Dark Council, which often meets with the Light Council. The angels there are also not at all evil, perhaps just a little more troublesome. These angels have black wings and black hair, their eyes are violet, and most of them are always dressed in leather. They're tasked with jobs involving danger, disruption, chaos and sometimes unhappiness. Some of their roles are such as reapers, demons, hell-raisers, fate tainters, and other regular tasks that were mentioned on the Light Side. And of course, as opposed to Heaven, there was Hell. Hell is another kind of paradise but, the opposite kind of paradise, for the dark souls. Contrary to popular human beliefs, hell is not a place of punishment either. To put it shortly, the Dark Side is a slightly tainted and dirtied image of the Light Side. 

That leaves us with the waiting room and purgatory. The waiting room is merely the place where every soul ends up when they die. The souls are weighed and sent to heaven or hell, depending on if their soul is light or dark. Some souls are far too awful to be allowed into the havens of heaven and hell, so, they are forced into isolation. These people are forced to live alone for the duration of their sentence, which depends on how awful they were as a human. Here they live among their worst nightmares and are punished for their wrong-doings. They are also often visited by angels of the Light and Dark sides to rehabilitate them and show them alternative ways to view awful things. After their sentence, they're weighed once again and then resorted to heaven or hell if they are now worthy of a place there. If they have not improved, their souls are eliminated. This may sound harsh, but considering the chances these people were given, it is only just, and best for everyone.

The system was indeed, pretty neat. But a particular Cupid Angel and Reaper Angel force the system into new challenges, regarding the soulmate system. The Light and Dark sides are forced to question all they've created.


	2. no. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chensung will meet and other shit happens so,, enjoy :)

.

A giggle escaped Chenle’s lips as his marker pen brushed over the bare skin of his arm. The ink, marking in fine details so lightly and quickly, tickling the poor boy who was having a hard time staying still. Chenle smiled as strokes began to create an image, and the pen seemed to have a mind of its own, Chenle's hand's sole purpose was holding tool upright, the pen did the rest. The lad grinned to himself once the drawing was complete, he forcefully thrust his wrist into his face, almost hitting himself in the process. His beady eyes raked over the newly inked image, inspecting all the details of it. 

The artwork consisted of a black feather intertwined with the outline of another feather, and around the feathers was writing, but not in a language that Chenle knew. There were strange symbols and looked like little pictures. Sort of like hieroglyphics but not of Egyptian origin. Chenle looked up from his arm, rubbing his hand over the mark as it vanished and his brows furrowed. Those symbols were entirely foreign to him, so how was he able to draw them? The angel brushed it off and decided to come back to those thoughts later; it wasn't like the markings meant something anyway.

It was around ten o’clock on a Friday night, and Chenle was losing his mind from boredom. He had completed all of his tasks as a cupid angel for the whole week! Opting to wander around the city of Seoul for the day had only made his boredom more apparent. Now, he perched on the ledge his favourite rooftop, which overlooks all the people of Seoul on the streets below. The rooftop was that of an old building, and Chenle had never seen anyone inside, so he claimed the spot as his own. There were various potted plants up on the roof in contrast to the wild plants which had grown up the sides of the building or through the cracks on the floor surface. 

The sun had set hours before, and the moon now shone brightly in its place. The luminosity of it was visible even behind the clouds. Unfortunately, the starlight was too weak to do so, and thus the night sky didn't feel so magical on that night. To Chenle though, the moonlight was strangely enchanting and quite beautiful, it brought a new sense of peace to Chenle, and he felt himself relax again as he stared out into the night.

Below Chenle, on the busy streets of Seoul, the young nightlife began to emerge, mostly made up of men and women in party clothes stumbling around with laughter as they went from clubs to bars and then more clubs again. There was also the usual traffic of cars and buses, the sound of the engines and occasional beeps of horns came to the angel's ears muffled yet still caused a buzz in his head. Annoying is probably the word most people would use to describe the scenery, but to Chenle, the city noise was comforting. If he were to be stuck anywhere quieter, he would go insane. 

Chenle enjoyed watching the people and cars bustle around, especially at this time of night. It gave Chenle a small sense of excitement and wonder, and for a moment made him forget about his boredom. Humans had always interested Chenle, with their mannerisms, habits, behaviour and treatment of one another. He also thought they were rather adorable beings too. And after thinking about humans, Chenle often got caught up in his thoughts about the angel world and his home in the Light Side. He liked to consider these thoughts as shower thoughts. Angels didn't even need to shower; the angel had merely taken a liking to the amusing, human phrase.

Chenle was around six months into his first year of being a cupid angel, and already, he was incredibly bored of it. How was he expected to continue to work in that same job for the rest of his working angel life when he couldn’t even do it for one year? T Of course, there were aspects of his career that he liked lots, such as seeing new relationships forming between the soulmates and watching them both getting embarrassed over small things and spend ridiculous lengths of time getting worked up over things. That was all incredibly comical and kept Chenle's job somewhat amusing. Also watching the soulmates marks both getting brighter and more defined is definitely worth the work, and to see the fond looks on each party's face when they catch even the smallest glimpse of the mark was so heartwarming. Chenle couldn't help but let his cupidness get to him at times like that, and he would have to suppress his shrieks and squeals at those events. 

But those things in the whole scheme of things were only minor, and his work was still utterly dull and repetitive. A few months before when he had started to feel these things, Chenle had tried various pranks and also messed with a couple of humans. Of course, nothing too horrible, and nothing to cause harm! But he got into bounds of trouble with the Light Council who had luckily let him off lightly as he was still new to the job. 

Chenle craved a life of more thrills and excitement, sometimes even danger. So being trapped in the city of Seoul around the repetitive lives of most humans was not at all ideal for him. Chenle thought it was good that he didn't have a bow and arrow like the human's common beliefs on cupid say. He would get far too distracted and has not the patience or ability to stay still for more than a second. 

His boredom was what led him to the idea of drawing a soulmate mark on himself. Of course, he wouldn’t receive a soulmate; he was the one in charge of pairing the couples. It was just intriguing to him what his mark would look like, but of course, with such a short attention span, the angel had already forgotten about the drawing. The now pen forgotten in his pocket. 

The air seemed to become colder in a matter of five seconds as Chenle now had his wings wrapped around his arms, the wind had also picked up and the moon's light, which previously shone through the clouds, was now obscured by the dark clouds above.  
Surely all of that can't have happened just in those few seconds, right? 

Chenle noticed the street below had become even louder, and the muffled sounds of the small traffic had turned into sounds of chaos and destruction.  
Chenle's eyes widened in absolute horror as he clocked what was happening on the street below. He stared over the edge of the roof in time to watch an enormous lorry go barrelling down the road and straight into the oncoming vehicles. He couldn't do anything but stare at the cars getting crunched under the weight of the truck, which continued to plough through pedestrians and cars. A ripple effect was going into action as the cars getting pummeled at the front pushed those behind it, causing a series of crashes going further down the street.

The sounds of shrieks and cries from the distressed people, rang in Chenle's ears, leaving him paralysed unable to move. The poor boy was helpless. His lips were frozen open, and his pupils shook, his hands trembled violently at his sides, and his lungs had stopped working. 

Angels, naturally being empathetic and sensitive, were not very good at dealing with major trauma, especially cupid angels. The imagery of people losing their loved ones was a lot to take in, and Chenle was no exception to this. The young angel had hardly even begun his life, how was he to cope with mass devastation like this?

He tightly squeezed his eyes closed shook his head; his hands were tightly pushing against his ears, a rather weak attempt at blocking out the awful noise. His knees were losing their strength to hold him up as he sunk lower and lower, head in hands. And while Chenle knew that the death of these people was natural and part of the light and dark scheme, he couldn't help but feel guilty for just standing there and watching.

Chenle needed to get away from the incident; he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to cope with all that noise still present. Feelings like this made angels much weaker and dulled their spirits. Sometimes it took a long time for them to recover from very traumatic events, and Chenle was well aware of this. He had to leave then and there.

Chenle closed his eyes, stopping his flow of tears and focused on blocking out the noise surrounding him. He took a deep, shaky breath and stretched his large, white wings. Shaking his head once more, he took off from the rooftop and began flying anywhere away from that distressing place. His vision was still blurred from his tears, and his head ached, his thoughts occupied by the scene, playing over and over again, haunting him. Chenle was carelessly bumping into buildings and road signs, too upset and helpless to fly correctly.

Chenle, not paying attention to where he was, was starting to go into an area of Seoul that he was not at all familiar with, nobody would want to be familiar with it. The roads were very dark and had one single light on each road. The buildings and walls of the place were heavily decorated with graffiti of disturbing and scary pictures. Chenle was utterly unaware of his surroundings, just as he was unaware of the two dark figures flying above him and watching his every move.

All of a sudden, Chenle felt a heavy weight on his back, and sharp pain was quick to follow. Chenle immediately lost his balance as his wings were clawed at by whatever was on top of him. It was ruthlessly lashing out at his skin wings and clothes, whatever it could get. Chenle squirmed around, trying to fling the figure off and tip them upside down, but he only tired himself out. He tried hitting and kicking it off of him, but he had no luck as another creature joined in. Chenle shrieked as he felt sharp claws digging into his wrists and his neck, he was now facing the second attacker and couldn't help the cry that left his mouth as he took in the creature's appearance. It was utterly gruesome and hideous! Chenle again tried to shake the monsters off, but they both clung too tightly to him, and he was only wasting energy and time. His wings had now given up on him, and so Chenle attempted to get on top of the creatures, preparing for the impact of the ground. 

Chenle was successful with one of the beasts, which had cushioned his fall and now ceased to move or even breathe, Chenle prayed that it was dead, he didn't need it to attack him again. Chenle was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand made its way to his throat and tightened around it. The life was viciously being squeezed out of Chenle, who had started to cry again. The pain was now unbearable, and the lack of air was making him very dizzy. He was far too weak to continue fighting physically and his injuries too vast to fly away and shake the monster off of him that way.

He had only one option now. A powerful and draining one at that. Chenle closed his eyes and focused on his angel abilities, after a few seconds, a powerful beam of light burst out from the angel's chest, effectively blinding Chenle's attacker and giving him time to fly away. Chenle wasted no time in doing just that, despite the pain from his battered wings. 

Chenle turned a corner and immediately crashed into a stranger with a pair of black wings.

Today was just not his day.

Chenle gasped as himself, and the stranger fell together, tangled up in each other's wings and limbs. Chenle whimpered as he landed on his pre-battered wings. 

The stranger was still lying on the ground when Chenle had gotten to his feet, from what Chenle could see, this person was a teenage boy.

But black wings? 

Chenle gasped; realising what the new person was, an angel of the dark side! Chenle stood there for a moment, shocked at the newfound knowledge,

Chenle's thoughts were cut off by a shrill screech behind him; he remembered who he was running from again. He peered over his shoulder with an expression of horror and turned back around to warn this dark angel boy.

"We need to run, hurry, go!" he yelled at the stunned boy, grabbing his hand and running again, down the road.

Chenle extended his wings again to fly, urging the other to do the same as he tried to take off. And much to Chenle's dismay, his feet never left the ground. Chenle hissed and bit his lip, the pain in his wings was too much for him to use them. 

He felt hands go under his arms and lift him off the ground, Chenle barely had time to register what was happening as he was sucked into a portal.

Chenle was in shock. 

Who was this boy?

What was he doing there?

Why was he so quick to help Chenle?

Why was his touch electric on Chenle's skin?

Chenle was sat on the floor, the other angel also there a few metres to his left. He looked up and around at his new surroundings; they had ended up in a large and empty warehouse. Chenle held his arms out in front of him, wincing at the blood and number of scratches. He continued inspecting himself, finding his clothes all ripped and other parts of him bleeding and bruising. Chenle was not yet ready to see the state of his wings; he would probably vomit it looked as bad as it felt.

"So, what in hell was that ugly thing?" a deep voice interrupted Chenle's thoughts, and the latter's head snapped up to look at the dark angel, "oh and by the way, it's kinda rude to grab a stranger's hand like that before you've even learned their name."

All of Chenle's previous thoughts vanished as he gawked up at the other boy, cheeks reddening at the boy's teasing comment. Chenle was too flustered and stunned by this boy's coolness and playfulness to formulate a reply, or maybe it was just the stupidly handsome face of the boy (who is Chenle trying to fool, of course, it's the latter).

"Well, my name's Jisung, in case you wanted to know before you grab me like that again." 

Chenle's cheeks reddened once again before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his head collided with the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do bear with it, it will get way more interesting and much more chensung soft moments are on the way ;).


	3. no. 2

"I don't bloody know, Jaemin! I've hardly even spoken to the guy! When I had the chance to say anything, he passed out. I've told you everything so just shut up already."

"Sheesh, who's got your knickers in a twist and shoved them up your bum? Can you seriously blame me for asking questions, because I can't be the only one who sees how weird and creepy this situation is-"

Chenle let out a groan as the loud chatter woke from his slumber, said chatter immediately ceasing at his noise. The angel was aching all over, and quiet moans escaped his throat as he sat up from his horizontal position on a hard, uncomfortable surface. His head throbbed, and he didn't dare to open his eyes, afraid of the light that he could sense on the other side of his eyelids. He still felt heavy aching in his arms and legs, and a searing pain in his wings made his face contort into a pained expression. A soft gasp rang in the air from somewhere to his right, reminding him he was not alone. He sat there for a moment or two, the pain serving as a reminder of the night's events.

Oh right, he had met a gorgeous boy yesterday after running away from those dreadful creatures.

Chenle shuddered at the memory of his attackers before realising that he had heard two voices just now. Last time he checked, he was only with one other person.

Chenle's eyes snapped open, and his head whipped around to his right, frantically searching for the people who were chatting before. His searching led him to two pairs of eyes, looking right back at his own. One of them belonging to the boy from yesterday, but the other pair were from an unfamiliar boy who was smiling, quite creepily at him.

Well then...

Chenle also took the time to notice that they were in the same warehouse from last night. He was sitting on a wooden bench where he had been asleep a few moments before, and he looked down at his arms. Inspecting his bruises and scratches in an attempt to ease his nerves, caused by the two boys who were staring at him. A soft sigh emitted from Chenle's throat, and his chest started to feel tight. The young lad was incredibly scared, he was stuck in a warehouse with two strangers and was far too weak to be able to protect himself if they were to attack. But then again, angels were not permitted to harm anyone unless in self-defence. So they would not have any reason to attack him unless they wanted to go to prison.

He thought about the situation for a moment and concluded that the best thing to do was ask what the hell happened.

When he opened his eyes again, he screamed; loudly and in a pitch so high that it could have broken at least three windows. He had not been expecting someone's face to be right in front of his own. Chenle almost fell off the bench due to his frantic scrambling away, and he looked back at the assaulter with an expression of shock and annoyance on his face. It had been the creepy-smile boy, who again was now smiling. This time, however, it was softer and apologetic, Chenle couldn't help but let his hostility go, it was difficult to be angry with beautiful people.

"Jaemin, you twat, leave him alone."

Chenle's head turned to the other boy, who was leaned against a table and bearing a cheesed-off expression. He heard a low, inaudible murmur from the boy next to him, whose name he had finally learned to be Jaemin, but ignored him as he fixed his eyes on the other gorgeous being. Chenle couldn't help but ogle at the boy and thought he looked rather cute when irritated. Chenle noticed how his was dyed blonde and parted slightly off-centre, exposing his forehead. He also wore a lip ring, as well as many piercings in his ears. Chenle's mouth parted slightly as he took in the boys appearance, and he chose to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach, instead focusing on checking out this boy instead. He was wearing a fitted, black leather jacket, and had his arms crossed over his chest. His 'bad boy-esque' demeanour was complete with a pair of tight black jeans, which hugged his toned thighs, and some black Doctor Martens.

A light touch on his shoulder forced Chenle out of his daze, his head turned back to see a pouty Jaemin.

"You zoned out on me, I was trying to talk to you!" the boy whined and pouted once again.

Chenle's eyes widened, and guilt started to build up inside of him.

"Oh, I- Uhhh, my- I'm sorry!" he managed to choke out, frowning and bowing his head in embarrassment.

He was confused when he heard a squeal and looked up again to see Jaemin; hands cupping his cheeks and whispering something about cuteness and protection...? He shrugged it off and looked back at the other boy, who rolled his eyes at Jaemin, before meeting his gaze.

"It's best to ignore Jaemin, he's an idiot. He's been gushing over how cute you are for hours, and he dares to call me a creep." he said, trailing off toward the end.

Chenle nodded, looking down at his fingers and flushing slightly at being called cute. He looked up again, opening his mouth to speak.

"Uh, I'm sorry but, do you mind telling me what happened?" he decided to ask, biting his lip nervously and still fiddling with his fingers.

He saw the boy open his mouth to answer, but someone else beat him to it.

"Oh, sweetie! Poor thing you were stuck with Jisung, for ages alone and he's such a grumpy git. He called me here in a gay panic after you passed out because a light angel, meaning you, was terribly injured and covered in blood. So he required me to come and deal with your injuries since he is apparently useless at taking care of pretty boys, panicked gay."

Jaemin snickered, his comments going to waste as Chenle had zoned our after the first sentence, too struck by that to keep listening.

The boy's name was Jisung, how cute.

"Anywho, I cleaned up all of the blood from your wounds and your wings. I also put some bandages on them, I hope that's okay with you. You might not want to use your wings for a while since the blood and gashes caused some serious damage to them. You're also missing a lot of feathers, some of your them are still matted together due to blood. I did try to clean most of it though."

Chenle uttered out a small thank you and spread out his wings a littlr. He hadn't noticed the bandages and missing feather until then. He frowned at the light pink staining on them, apparently from his own blood. He gently touched the bandages, wincing at the sudden contact against his tender feathers.

"I'm sure you remember what happened before that, so mind explaining yourself. Like why you were being chased by those things? Or what exactly those things were, and why you were so caught up in the running away that you crashed into me?"

Jisung had spoken up again, interjecting Jaemin's telling of events. Chenle gulped at the harsh tone that Jisung had spoken him, the latter seemed angry, angry at Chenle.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then aha." he started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he took a deep breath, ready to explain the rest, "Well, it was around ten o'clock last night, and I was just sitting on the rooftop of an old building above a busy road. It was all normal until the temperature suddenly dropped and the road below became noisier, When I looked down, a huge lorry was crashing into cars and people."

Chenle paused for a moment, the painful memories flashing through his mind, he quickly shook them away and went back to telling his side of the story.

"I couldn't bear to watch it, and I became upset. So I left that place, unintentionally flying into a sketchy area of Seoul, that's where I was attacked."

He winced and rubbed his neck, running his fingers over the bruises from where he'd been strangled.

"Honestly, this was a bit of a blur to me, I just remember one attacker becoming two, and that I couldn't escape from their clawing hands. Somehow one of them was knocked out, probably from impact after the fall. And then I had to use my light power to blind the second one, I was weak at the time, so it only stunned him, I used that as a chance to escape and then, you know the rest."

He finished, looking back up at the pair of dark angels. Jaemin seemed to be in deep thought, and Jisung was just looking at him.

"Hold on, you said a lorry crash at around ten o'clock, right?" asked Jisung, to which Chenle nodded.

"I was scheduled to kill a lorry driver at that time, but I collected his soul already, unless-

"Hold on, can you explain what the creatures that attacked you look like." Jaemin interrupted, suddenly very serious.

"Oh well, they had sort of black wings, like a bat's. And very sharp claws. They had human-like body's apart from that, and their faces were covered by bird masks?"

Chenle was confused at all he was hearing. Jisung killed that lorry driver? Why would he-

"Huh, then I'm stumped," Jaemin said, "dunno what they are but certainly aren't monsters from the dark side, I know all of them."

Chenle nodded, still deep in thought and he began fiddling with his fingers, unsure of what to say or do.

"What's your name?"

Chenle looked up in surprise, Jisung had asked him, and in such a soft manner. Chenle again felt strange a strange sensation in his tummy as he looked at the other's (very pretty) eyes.

"Oh, well my name is Chenle, and uhh.. I'm a cupid angel.." he trailed off awkwardly.

"A cupid angel?! Woah! That's super cool, do you-"

Jaemin was shut up by a hand slapping over his mouth, it was by Jisung's doing of course. Chenle's cheeks were warm as he felt embarrassed again.

"I'm Jisung, a grim reaper angel and that of course, is Jaemin, a demon angel," Jisung answered shortly.

Chenle nodded once again before staring at his fingers, it was then that he noticed a grey smudge on his wrist. He looked closer, seeing that it was not at all smudge, it was the outline of the drawing from yesterday. His eyes squinted, and he stared at it in confusion.

Hadn't it vanished?

"Oh, Jisung has that too! I saw that thing on his wrist earlier, but he doesn't seem to have a clue what it is either."

At that, Chenle's eyes began scanning over Jisung, searching for a particular mark on the latter's wrist. He felt sick to the stomach as the mark taunted him.

"You've got to be kidding me," he whispered, catching the attention of the other angels.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing them, hoping to wake up from a bad dream, but had no such luck as a loud band sounded to his left.

"Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung, Na Jaemin, your presences are all required by the light and dark councils. An emergency meeting has been called due to your actions. Travel via portal as soon as this is received, if you do not do so, severe punishment will follow, I hope you can understand."

The voice had silenced, and Chenle remained frozen for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

A hologram message was sent to them by the council, and they were needed at a meeting?

What actions had he done for this to happen?

He looked up at Jaemin, and then to Jisung, both looking as stunned as confused as he felt. He shook his head once more, collecting his thoughts and stepping forwards. The hologram had now turned into a portal, which would presumably take them to the meeting.

"We should get going then.." he mumbled, slowly standing up on slightly wobbling knees.

He was nervous, exceptionally so, and he knew it was best not to keep the council waiting, they weren't the most patient bunch of people.

The other two agreed, Jaemin also looking worried and Jisung offering no insight into what he was feeling, due to a completely blank face. The three of them lined up in front of the portal, ready to enter it and face all of the officials.

Chenle, again, felt sick to the stomach and despite all of the fear he felt, only one thing was on his mind.

The mark had matched his.

Jisung was his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the updAte


	4. no. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't read the prologue then i highly recommend reading it before this chap :))

"Please, you don't have to do this to me. You can take anything else just please not this!" Chenle whined at the guard in front of him who merely glanced at him; he was on his knees, grovelling for his precious watch to be not be taken. But alas, it was no use, and the guard walked away, the boy's watch in hand.

Chenle heard a low laugh behind him and turned around, narrowing his eyes at the culprit, who was none other than Jisung.

How could he laugh at such a travesty!

"Chenle, that is a kid's Ben 10 watch, you're having your powers and wings stripped in a few minutes, yet you're more upset over a cheap toy?" the boy continued laughing. Chenle pouted at this and plonked on the floor, facing away from the taller, unhappy and unamused with the teasing.

A few hours prior, Chenle had been convinced that he wouldn't be able to even look at Jisung again, yet here he was acting like a toddler in front of him. He initially planned to avoid him, far too embarrassed and scared about the council meeting to even utter a small sorry to the other. Yet now that it came to talking Chenle was completely fine and comfortable with Jisung, it was strange how they could be so fine after all the events of the meeting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

*one hour before - the council meeting*

"Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung, Na Jaemin, you have all been summoned here by the councils of both light and dark sides in an urgent meeting. We're here today to discuss the events and consequences of last night and also find suitable punishments for each of you. Please remain silent and only speak when spoken to."

The three boys stood there, stunned and still in the small booth that they had barely even stepped into before being brought right into the meeting. An old angel, with a pair of golden wings and long robes, had spoken. Chenle recognised him as supreme council leader, he was arguably the most influential person in the room and was well-known was one of the oldest angels to be alive currently. He radiated strength and power, such things making leaving Chenle'snerves even worse, the old man's deathly stare was not at all comforting.

"Attention, council members! Today the usual meeting rules will apply, and I ask that you be attentive and rational in decision making, or else you know the consequences, clear?" the old man stated.

"Clear."

The entire room had answered simultaneously, shocking Chenle as his mouth hung open. The number of high-status angels was astonishing, and Chenle was struggling to comprehend it all. There were at least eighty officials, from both the light and dark sides, all of which seemed to be staring right at him, right through him, and right into his soul. He shuddered at the unwanted attention on him before turning his head to see how his fellow confused angel pals were doing.

Jisung was staring off into space, his nose scrunching up and down and mouth wriggling around every so often, Chenle thought it was rather cute.

But despite his cuteness, Jisung looked disinterested and frankly quite bored of the whole meeting, not seeming to care for what the old man had been saying or anything else for that matter. Chenle doubted that the boy was even listening. He sighed and turned his attention to Jaemin, who unsurprisingly was being more mature than Jisung; he wore a serious expression on his face, his eyes weres narrow and hard as he was taking in the meeting. Chenle could tell he was nervous though, what type of sane person wouldn't be? Well, Jisung didn't seem at all nervous, perhaps Chenle had landed himself with an insane soulmate. That'll be an exciting experience, well only if they make it out of that room alive to experience it.

Chenle himself, well, he looked like crap. Firstly, he looked like he was about to pee him himself and cry. His clothes were still ripped from the attack from the night before, which exposed all of the gashes and scratches that he had suffered. The clothes alone were blood-stained and covered in dirt, it really was not the best look for such an occasion as that. Yet the worst part of his appearance was the sore sight of his bruised neck and battered wings, Chenle quickly prayed that he wouldn't have to suffer any more injuries for whatever he had done wrong.

"The meeting shall commence now."

Chenle gulped, sweat building up on his head, he saw Jisung snap out of his daze and look around. The latter's eyes had looked at him for a couple more seconds, making Chenle's heart beat even faster than it already was. In a different situation, the sight of a flustered, terrified Chenle might have been comical, but this was not the place to have a giggle at that. We shall begin the meeting now.

"It is believed to have been nine fifty-three last night, and Mister Zhong drew a soulmate mark onto his own wrist. Just after this, at ten o'clock, a lorry crashed into a large number of vehicles and human pedestrians from below Mister Zhong's positioning and killing a large number of them as a result. This was the same lorry that belonged to Mister Park's target at that time, this only happened a couple of minutes afterwards. Mister Zhong then left the crash scene and flew into a different part of his city, which is not under his terrain. That is where Mister Zhong was brutally attacked by two unidentified, winged creatures, who clawed at him and strangled him before he used light power to escape. We can see the injuries on his person now. During his getaway via light magic, Mister Zhong bumped into Mister Park here, and both of them escaped through Mister Park's portal."

Chenle's mouth was again, agape and his hands were cold and clammy. He looked over to Jisung who faces seemed to mirror his, both of the two bewildered at the accuracy of what was said. All traces of boredom had disappeared from Jisung's face, and Chenle could tell that he was trying his best not to display his emotions too visibly. Jaemin's hand also had at some point found it's way to Chenle's shoulder an given it a comforting squeeze which Henle had been somewhat thankful for. He also noticed how the three of them had shuffled closer together, he assumed because of they were all so nervous about what was going to follow. It was time to hear the damage he had supposedly been responsible for.

"Now, please continue to listen, the details of the threats created as a result of those events shall be explained."

Chenle swallowed nervously, more worry building up inside of him and his stomach seemed to be tying itself in tight knots.

"When Mister Zhong had drawn the marking on his wrist, he had of course given himself a soulmate. Usually, a cupid angel will have to pick two individuals to be paired, this was not the case this time. We also are aware of who that soulmate is: Mister Park over there who has an identical mark to Mister Zhong's."

Chenle heard two gasps from his side, courtesy of Jaemin and of course, Jisung.

Oh boy, what would he do about Jisung?

Time seemed to slow right down for those few moments, and Chenle could feel the whole room's eyes on him. Yet, one stare, in particular, seemed to be burning his skin, of course, it had been Jisung's. Chenle couldn't even begin to imagine the detestation and anger that he would see on Jisung's face if he dared to look back at him. He had perhaps made Jisung the grumpiest and unhappiest person in the entire universe, he was sure that he would never be forgiven for it. There had not even been an explanation for why that has anything to do with nothing terrible, yet Chenle felt guilt eating him up. Of course, he was feeling bad, he had probably ruined the guy's life!

At that moment, Chenle wanted nothing more than to wake up from a bad dream, but he had no such luck as he heard what was said next.

"As every angel should be aware, angels do not have soulmates or any sorts of intimate relations, that are not platonic. This is against angel code and taken seriously when found out. The fact that these two are now soulmates, as you can see, is already a problem as they are breaking our angel code."

Chenle felt his stomach dropping lower and lower by the second, they were making it seem as though he did it all on purpose!

"Angels should also be aware of the Divine Order of Being. This states that all things are timed, and events are predestined before they happen. It is what our entire system is based on, birth dates, death dates, soulmates destiny. Since angels are not supposed to have relationships, they are not accounted by the universe when things are predestined, and time is not made for them in the midst of everything else. By drawing a soulmate mark on himself, thus pairing him with his soulmate, Mister Zhong created a substantial interference with this system and caused everything else to go out of sync. That is how the lorry accident can be explained, yet it also made matters worse. Due to the number of people involved with and killed in that incident, all of which were not scheduled to die then, a chain reaction sparked. As more interferences occurred, the magnitude of devastation became larger and larger, causing colossal amounts of trouble for the light and dark sides. Fortunately, all of these issues can be resolved.

Chenle could only stand frozen on his spot, his past embarrassment of Jisung finding out about them being soulmates had now dissipated, he was overwhelmed by what a tiny drawing had caused for the angels.

"However, when things do go awry in the angel world, particularly when it becomes as weak as it did last night, other dangerous occurrences happen. Portals from other dimensions are able to open into our universe as well as onto Earth among the humans we are supposed to guard. Due to such weak magic at that time, unfortunately, some awful beings had slipped through into our world. We believe that these creatures are what could have attacked Mister Zhong too."

Chenle did not like the sound of that at all and was dreading whatever he would hear next.

"The worst of this, however, is that the darkest souls have now entered the angel and human worlds. We know that there are 'gone -bad' souls and even 'gone-bad' angels who are eliminated upon severe circumstances. And we find these after their deaths when they are weighed to be put into heaven or hell, the worst of the souls are not actually erased, it simply isn't possible! The 'gone-bad' angels going through that exact same process. Instead of being erased, these souls are simply placed elsewhere under maximum security. However, while we were weak due to mister Zhong's slip up, some of those souls managed to escape into the human world, as well as angel world. This is an issue which, unfortunately, is not easily fixed and sorted out."

Well, Chenle really had messed up, and very very badly too.

After that, the trio had been released from the council meeting, some more questions had been asked, and they received their fitting punishments.

 

*end of council meeting stuff*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chenle replayed the events of the meeting again in his mind, and his mind seemed to only be capable of occupying three things.

One of them being the creatures who had entered their world and escaped from the high-security place, he was slightly terrified, especially since he had been attacked before. Yet the council had stated that this would be taken care of and all other angels were to continue in all of their usual duties.

Another one of them was how would he cope with his punishment seeing as it would compromise his fun and enjoyment of life.

The third thing that occupied his thought, and at that seemed to loom over his other thoughts was: Park Jisung, his soulmate. Chenle was terrified of what was going to happen between them and dreaded the awkwardness that would come between them. So far they hadn't yet spoken about it and were pretty calm with each other, so that was pretty good in Chenle's opinion.

Chenle's punishment had also been given to Jisung; since they were soulmates, the council declared that they should have exactly the same sentence. Chenle thought this was entirely unfair and had tried to argue that Jisung did not deserve to be punished for his mistake, but he had been shushed and made quiet again. The shusher, being Jisung himself.

Chenle was thoroughly confused as to why Jisung wasn't angry with him at all, he didn't even seem upset at his freedom of love being taken away. Not at all also phased at the fact that he would be sy=tyc with Chenle forever and ever. In fact, he looked even brighter and bubblier than before, when he was slightly cold and not so smiley.

Jisung Park was indeed, a mystery, or, he was just insane...

The punishment that the two had received was to have their wings taken from them and also their angel powers, for a minimum of one month. If after a month, there had been no redemption, they would be stuck without anything until they did redeem themselves. They would also have to live in the human world, doing human jobs and living their same lifestyle. Jaemin had already left and received no punishment, all he had done was help patch up Chenle, and so he could go back to doing his demon duties.

Another part of Chenle and Jisung's punishment was that all of their favourite possessions and toys would be taken, this was downright cruel, in Chenle's opinion anyway. He was already mourning the Ben 10 watch that the guard had insensitively take from him before.

The place was full of bullies.

Soon enough, both of the young angels' wings were gone, and their magic had been stripped from them. They were also given some small lessons in preparation for the human world; the money and the economy, basic human mannerisms, how to act in social situations and manners. They also briefed them on what they were and were not allowed to do and things such as that. The council also gave them an apartment to share, and they were enrolled in an arts-based high school, deeming it fitting since the angels' lack of knowledge in academics would look odd in regular school. They would be checked upon frequently and sent money every week, so they wouldn't actually die during the experience.

Now, the two had been left alone in a room, the council had forced them in there together to speak about them being soulmates and try and help them be more comfortable with each other. So, Chenle had sat on a chair and was staring at his lap, attempting to string some words together in his head to say to Jisung. Jisung was sat opposite him, tying up the shoelaces of his huge, black boots since he had tripped on them upon entering the room.

"So, Chenle, mind telling me how this whole soulmate thing works then since you sorta dragged me into this?" Chenle looked up in surprise at the sudden question, Jisung looked back with a smirk playing on his lips.

The other boy was now leaning forward in his seat, arms rested on his knees and face level with Chenle's, causing the latter to swallow and rub the back of his neck.

"Well, uh- I um, how much do you already know?" he asked softly while looking at his hands, somehow managing to be coherent.

"Well, I know that we have matching couple marks on our wrists, that's pretty cute but other than that, I know nothing," Jisung answered him, leaning back slightly and looking thoughtful. Chenle watched him and took the opportunity to begin to explain soulmates, his mouth open and sound about to leave before Jisung spoke up yet again,

"Oh! How could I forget to say, I also know that you, Chenle, soulmate, are very, very attractive and I dare to say that you're even possibly the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes upon."

That had done it, Chenle quickly looked anywhere else but at the face of the cocky, smirking and very flirty male in front of him. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, and a rose pink blush crept up his neck and ears, then finally to his cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, putting his face downwards to hide his warm cheeks from Jisung, and he tried to fan his face a couple of times with frantic hands. His heart was pounding against his ribcage at a speedy pace, Chenle was sure that it would explode at any second. He tried desperately to calm himself down, but his efforts were pretty useless as he accidentally caught sight of the other's face once again.

Chenle had always been shy around strangers, but no one had ever caused such a dramatic reaction from the boy, to say that he was flustered would be an understatement.

Damn Jisung and his stupidly charming face and words and everything.

Chenle looked back up once he felt calm again, seeing Jisung already looking back at him with a small and soft smile on his face, and softened eyes. When he saw Chenle looking at him, he tried to his smile into a smirk and have another cocky, player look on his face. The boy ultimately failed though, and the face he had made was so strange that it made Chenle burst into loud laughter. Jisung's lips were stuck in some kind of duck lip crossed with a smile, his eyes were wide open in surprise, and his eyebrows were somehow furrowed, the boy looked very confused.

It was then that Chenle realised Jisung maybe wasn't the confident and 'bad boy-esque' person who he was trying to make himself seem to like. This Jisung was a very different and very clumsy one. Chenle was glad for this though, he wasn't going to be able to handle any more comments like Jisung had said before.

His laughter died down and on his face remained a smile, then he remembered what he was going to say before his mini shut-down and laughing fit.

"Oh right, soulmates! Well, every human is born with special traits about them which can only match one other person perfectly. The two are pretty much designed for each other. When they are born a bond of some sort is already established, even if they can't yet feel it, angels aren't even aware of who they are bonded to yet. When a human comes of a certain age, this is when cupid angels are called to them to find their bond and their perfect match, and then give them a soulmate mark. The mark is drawn by a special pen, and after being drawn, it beings invisible on both of the party's' wrists. As the bond between the soulmates blooms and strengthens, so does the mark. For the person, the world becomes brighter and nicer to live in, and their mark begins to fill in with bright colours too. Of course, at some point they realise they are soulmates, sometimes it's early, and sometimes it's late, but generally, they would know anyway as the bond is something you can feel between you. " Chenle's shyness had vanished entirely as he got started with talking about soulmates, despite being a bit bored by his job, he was still very passionate about it and his years of learning about it had come through in his shortened answer.

Chenle described it in as little detail as possible, not wanting to bore Jisung with neverending speech. Jisung looked focused and thoughtful as he took in the new information. His forehead was slightly wrinkled between his eyebrows, and the tip of his thumb was in his mouth. His other hand was gripping his knee, and his eyes were fixed into space, somewhere to Chenle's left. Chenle nearly cooed at the sight of him, Jisung was pretty cute when he wasn't trying to kill Chenle with flirtatious speech.

"So... what about how soulmates feel towards one another, how do they feel that attraction. I romantically mean this..." Jisung asked him, softly speaking and putting his thumb back into his mouth.

Chenle fiddled with his shirt while he thought for few moments, trying to think carefully about what to say.

"Well, it is different for everyone of course, but from what I have seen and learned, it's the cliche, sickeningly sweet kind of thing. So your whole world will revolve around your soulmates, and you are unable to see any flaw or imperfection in that person since they are perfect for you. The bond between soulmates often makes them touchy and affcetionate. The bond also makes it difficult to be apart for long periods of time, usually, after around ten hours of no contact at all, including texting and phone-calls, it can begin to hurt. But, you have to experience it for yourself, I think the main thing is that you're completely infatuated with them, and they are perfect in your eyes." Chenle had said it thoughtfully and softly, even blushing as he realised how soft he was being.

Jisung had mumbled something incoherent, and Chenle went to ask but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Your apartment is ready, and we have arranged a portal for you to go through, please follow me with your belongings." a woman had informed the two before beginning to walk away.

Chenle hurriedly scrambled for his things, seeing Jisung do the same out of the corner of his eyes and he began dashing out of the room after the woman. He had reached the doorway when a loud thump stopped him in his track, and he hastily turned around, feeling worried for Jisung.

Chenle once again burst into laughter as he saw what was in front of him; Jisung had somehow knocked over both chairs and fallen awkwardly in a way that he was now buried under his luggage. He was avoiding eye contact with Chenle who continued laughing at his falling and embarrassment. At least two minutes passed before he managed to stop laughing and finally went to help Jisung get up. Once Jisung was vertical once more, Chenle smiled at him and turned to grab his bags, but a large hand on his arm prevented him from moving any further,.

He looked at Jisung with a raised eyebrow, seeing the boy looking away from him and scratching his neck.

Huh?

"I'm sorry Chenle, uh do you mind tying my shoelaces for me... I have no idea how to..." Jisung mumbled the sentence, pouting slightly as Chenle began to giggle again, but quickly helped the boy and they both dashed out of the room as the woman returned to shout at them.

Chenle had already forgotten about Jisung's mumble then, and it was a good thing too, he probably would have fainted if he'd heard the words spoken.

"You're pretty perfect to me already, Zhong Chenle."


	5. no. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which; jisung discovers cats and chensung go shopping.

"Umm, Chenle, we need to go out and buy a few things, we don't even have beds or food," Jisung voiced after exploring the cupboards and rooms of their new place. He realised that while the guardians had given them a place to live and some of the things they would need there, like a couch and television, they hadn't prepared any necessities for the two.

They were in dire need of a shopping trip.

Jisung heard Chenle squeal and clap, presumably in excitement, but following that was a loud 'thump' and a pained groan.

Uh oh.

Jisung hurried towards the noise and came across his soulmate; who was on the floor, face down and bum in the air, mumbling incoherently into the carpet. Seeing that there was nothing to worry about, Jisung walked away and grabbed money and keys before they both headed out into the scary streets of Seoul.

Seoul so far, well it had been quite an interesting experience for them both...

They had only been there for around six hours, arriving there in the morning and given no guidance about how to do anything. It had taken them five hours to even find their apartment.

They had been portalled into a train station and given a map to navigate their way to their new home but offered no other guidance from the council. It shouldn't have been so bad anyway, but neither of them had a clue how to read a sodding map, and thus chaos ensued.

Chenle at the time had taken the map, telling Jisung not to worry and that he had it all under his control. So Jisung had let him lead the way, making the mistake of trusting Chenle's words. Of course, Chenle hadn't done a good job at all and gotten them sorely lost, he was probably more clueless than Jisung was with the map. But it was that Chenle waited two hours before telling him that really made Jisung frustrated. A furious Jisung was unleashed.

Well... he tried to unleash it anyway...

He had gone slightly soft on Chenle, telling him that it was okay and he should be honest in future. He was more furious at the fact that he couldn't be angry with Chenle for more than five seconds before turning gooey.

Stupid soulmate stuff, it was definitely not okay, and Chenle needed to know that too!

Besides the two hours of aimless walking and being quite lost, around one hour of their time was spent by stopping and petting what seemed like every single dog in Seoul. Chenle believed that it was a fantastic idea to ask everyone with a dog if he could pet it, most of them agreeing to let him do so. Chenle had claimed that he wanted to experience the human lifestyle and their mannerisms, which included having pets apparently. At first, it was almost sweet, but after the first eight dogs or so that they stopped to pet, Jisung could feel the amusement turn to irritation.

There had also been the incident right at the start when Chenle had stupidly run into a mass of cars in a bustling road. He would have been run over and squished if Jisung hadn't yanked him backwards in time and save him. This was another time when Jisung hadn't been able to get angry at Chenle, and instead was overly concerned for his safety and non-existent injuries. After that incident, Jisung had made Chenle hold his hand every time they crossed a road, using Chenle's almost-flattening experience as his excuse.

"Don't argue with me, you ran into a road of fast cars which are capable of causing serious damage; you're clearly unable to be trusted to cross roads alone, so holding my hand will be much safer."

Jisung tried to convince himself as much as he tried to convince Chenle that he had only done it for safety reasons. He also made an attempt to ignore the pleasure and immense warmth he felt from holding Chenle's hand. Their soulmate bond was undoubtedly becoming stronger already.

As they made their way to a supermarket, Jisung hoped that Chenle knew the basics about the human world and what to do to blend in with humans, because he hadn't the slightest idea. Jisung hadn't at all paid attention when he was being schooled about humans and how they lived, he would much rather learn about how they die...

Yeah, reaping was definitely the right career for him.

Jisung was also hoping that Chenle wasn't lying when he said he remembered seeing a supermarket when they were lost; and that he knew exactly how to get there. Chenle had insisted that he was sure of it and didn't allow Jisung tp argue back, leaving him without much choice at all.

They turned a corner when Jisung heard a high pitched, slightly creepy-sounding noise next to him. He paused and slowly faced the noise source, gasping at the sight of the fluffy beast which sat staring back at him. It had large orange eyes, pointed ears and a grey-ish, fluffy coat of fur. Jisung stared at it for a moment, contemplating what to do about it and decided to try and touch it; reasoning that it looked a bit like a dog and Chenle had petted them before. He had barely lifted his hand when the creature hissed at him like a snake and raised a leg with a rack of sharp claws on the end, obviously aiming for Jisung's hand. Jisung jumped back and squeaked in fright at the thing, not wanting to be shredded to pieces by the knife-like things on its paws. He concluded that it was indeed, not at all like the friendly dogs they saw earlier. This beast was something evil.

"What the hell is that thing?!" he exclaimed, alarmed as the fluffy thing made more deranged noises at him.

Jisung noticed Chenle coming his way, and shuffled behind the other trying to shield himself from the scary creature. He was dumbfounded when Chenle went even closer to the beast, and with a smile stretched across his face too.

"Chenle! Be careful, what if it's dangerous or poisonous, or what if it's one of those things-"

His concerned ramble was interrupted by a loud and squeaky laugh emitting from Chenle, who bent down and began to stroke the evil thing.

"Jisung, oh my goodness, you've never seen a cat?." giggled Chenle, barely managing to make sense through his laughter as he petted the creature. "Not only did you not know it, but the terrified look on your face-"

Chenle had cut himself off with his own laughter, and Jisung stood in the same spot, not at all amused by anything.

But at least he knew what it was now, a cat.

Jisung had heard the name 'cat' many times in the past, but he never really cared much for what is meant or what it was. Besides that, he had almost no experience of the human world, he had learned more in lessons than he had from being in the human world, and that itself was virtually nothing. He had also only been a reaper for around three months, and new reapers never got many missions, meaning he hadn't had the chance to see much of the human world anyway. He was pretty much a newborn human baby.

Chenle tried to urge him to stroke the cat, but Jisung could see the detestation in its eyes and chose to stay back at a safe distance. He did not want it to sink its big and sharp claws into his flesh and tear his flesh to shreds.

He was also able to convince Chenle that they should get a move on since they really needed food, and luckily, Chenle didn't need to be convinced much as he was hungry. So they resumed their original quest in silence and walked side-by-side down the street, Jisung still hoping that Chenle knew where they were going.

"Well, who knew the dark, tough, almighty and powerful Jisung Park was scared of little kitties?"

"I wasn't scared of it, it had a look in its eyes that clearly read that it wanted to murder me, so I stayed a safe distance away. I also didn't want to waste time petting it, we have important things to do here than play with cats," he grumbled, ignoring the teasing look on Chenle's face.

He continued to ignore Chenle's teasing for the rest of their walk, which was difficult as Chenle had tried to pinch his cheek and poke his arms a large number of times.

Not that he really minded.

The teasing went on for at least twenty minutes before Chenle finally let it up. They had finally found the supermarket. Jisung felt a wash of relief over him at that, he had been anxious about getting lost again.

As they got nearer to the entrance, Jisung couldn't help but feel his relief turn to nerves, he had absolutely no idea how supermarkets worked, or really how anything that required him being responsible worked. Of course, he didn't show his fear, choosing to try to look unbothered and unimpressed by the place instead.

On the contrary, Chenle looked ecstatic, a big smile was on his face, and he bounced as he walked. Jisung couldn't help but smile a little himself at the sight. Chenle was headed for some big, metal baskets of a sort on wheels, which Jisung had seen people pushing around and stacking objects in.

In the metal wheely baskets, there was a little seat at the front where Jisung had seen babies and small children sitting in as their parents pushed them. And Jisung could only stare in amazement as Chenle lifted his legs over the sides and climbed carefully into the basket. Chenle then moved his arms forwards and hoisted himself over the baby seat, trying to lower himself down onto it despite being far too big for it.

Jisung had not noticed the basket begin to rise from the opposite end due to Chenle's weight, and it was much too late to stop it by the time he had noticed. The basket continued to tip over, with an oblivious Chenle inside, and in what seemed like slow motion, it crashed to the ground, chucking Chenle out as it did.

Jisung still couldn't do much but stare at first, but when he saw Chenle wincing and rubbing his head, he immediately ran to see the other. He grabbed Chenle's face in his hands and moved it left, right, up and down as he checked for cuts, red marks and bumps. Then he grabbed Chenle's arms and legs to do the same thing, then repeated it again and then one more time after. Once he was satisfied that Chenle wasn't harmed or in bad condition, he got up and reached down to offer Chenle a hand up.

Chenle was indeed not alright. The closeness of Jisung's face was too much for the cupid angel. Chenle thought he would die when Jisung's hands were practically cupping his cheeks. He was so caught up in the awe that Jisung caused that he hadn't noticed Jisung's hand in his face. A loud call of his name snapped him out of his dreamlike state, and a faint blush dusted over his cheeks as he took Jisung's hand and hauled himself up.

"Are you alright? That fall looked quite spectacular, so I hope you're not too hurt by it" he heard Jisung ask, nodding at the question,

"Great, but maybe next time you shouldn't try and sit in the baby seat, I think you're a bit too big," Jisung teased, making Chenle scowl and look away from him.

"Shut up mister 'I'm scared of cute and fluffy kitties'." he retorted, pleased that it had really shut Jisung up, and they began their shopping in silence.

The two wandered around the shop, both grabbing whatever foods looked at all exciting and shoving them into the trolley. Neither of them knew how to cook; settling on food that could be put in the oven or food that was easy to cook. They also found toiletries, blankets and other items that they would need to actually survive in their apartment.

"Uh, Jisung we need to buy beds, but I don't think they sell those here, and even so, we couldn't carry those home with us," Chenle said, turning around to face Jisung who merely nodded and grabbed a box.

Chenle raised an eyebrow at him, wanting Jisung to explain what on earth they would need that box for.

"Air mattress."

Ah, that made sense...

"You only picked up one? What about one for me too?" Chenle asked, a little disappointed that Jisung hadn't taken him into consideration when picking up a mattress for himself.

"This one's a double, and we don't have infinite money, so we can share this until we get proper beds and mattresses to sleep on," Jisung said, smirking at Chenle before walking away again.

Chenle could only nod, slightly dazed by the thought of sharing a bed with Jisung, but he managed to snap out of his daze and helped to collect more items. Once the two had finished finding everything, they struggled with all the bags on the journey back home. Both parties complaining to each other about how they should be allowed their wings to help them.

Upon arrival into their home, the two angels dropped the bags and went to the couch, collapsing on it as they rested their sore muscles. They both agreed that some junk food would be an appropriate dinner since they were too tired to do anything else, and opened whatever they could find to chomp down on.

After their highly nutritious meal, Chenle was ready to sleep despite the time only being six o'clock. He looked at Jisung, who already seemed to be asleep himself, his head was back on the back of the couch, and his mouth was open slightly; soft snores leaving it. The hard and mean demeanour that Jisung tried to maintain was defeated by this new image, this new incredibly soft and cute image. Chenle blushed as he realised he has been staring at jisung and began to clean up their mess to stop his staring at Jisung.

'Ding dong.'

The sound of their doorbell had scared the living daylight out of Chenle, and a screech sounded from his mouth, waking up Jisung. He sighed and patted his face a few times before making his way towards their door and slowly opening it, ignoring Jisung's grumbling from behind him.

"Hi, you just moved here right? I'm Donghyuck, and I live across the hall from you, I thought it would be a nice to just welcome you into-"

"Hey! You didn't introduce me, you dick. I'm Jeno, Hyuck's roommate, and it was my idea to welcome you guys, I wasn't sure if anyone had already done it, so welcome!"

Chenle stared at the two guys in front of him. Both were grinning at him and somehow glaring at each other simultaneously. It was a somewhat scary sight in his opinion, and he couldn't help but stand there in stunned silence.

"And you two are..?"

The one who he recognised as Donghyuck asked him that, making the other guy, Jeno, elbow him in the stomach. Chenle only then had noticed Jisung standing behind him as he tried to form a response to the weird strangers.

"Oh right, uh, thank you? I think... And I'm Chenle, this is my roommate, Jisung and yeah we just came here today...uh, it's very nice to meet you both?" he said, finishing with an awkward smile which quickly turned into a grimace at the scary expressions he had received from their new neighbours

"Great! It's nice to meet you guys too."

The two new neighbours chatted with him for a while, and Chenle learned that they were both in college and not too different in age from himself and Jisung. It would have been a pleasant conversation if Jisung hadn't been glaring the whole time, which seemed to be scaring the two strangers and making the atmosphere around them tense.

"Right, well I think we'll leave now, seeing as Jisung looks like he wants to rip my head off aha. If you need any help, please feel free to ask us at any time, but we'll see you around I guess." Donghyuck said, waving and going back across the hall with Jeno, who was complaining about how nice Donghyuck was to them and how fake it all was. Chenle heard Jeno call him a 'whiny bitch' and chose that as a good time to close the door.

When he walked back through the apartment, he and Jisung prepared for bed, both of them too tired to do anything else after their tiring day.

Chenle had brushed his teeth and finished up in the bathroom before Jisung, and was now lying on one side of the bed. Worry filling him up at the bed situation as his thoughts gave him a headache.

What if he got too close to Jisung by accident?

What if he kicked Jisung and hurt him?

What if he hogged all of their blankets and Jisung froze to death?

He abruptly sat up as he thought of what was somewhat a solution. Chenle made a stack of spare pillows in the middle of the mattress, hopefully creating a suitable barrier between them and making their night much less awkward.

Once satisfied with his wall, Chenle turned back around and got himself comfy on the mattress, hearing Jisung switching off the lights and coming closer to the mattress to sleep.

Chenle had not been expecting to go flying through the air and onto Jisung when Jisung lay down.

He landed on Jisung's stomach and cried out in pain as he heard Jisung begin to wheeze. He quickly scrambled off the other and merely stared at Jisung and watched as he struggled to breathe. Chenle didn't know how to help the poor reaper before him who was still wheezing and opted to just rub his back, hoping it would offer at the least some comfort to him.

Thankfully, after a couple of minutes, Jisung's breathing returned to its normal state, and Chenle moved away from his to sit in front of him, about to ask if he needed some water.

"You winded me, you fool! I wanted to sleep, not to get attacked and not be able to breathe, my goodness."

Chenle shot Jisung a glare at that, he had the nerve to call him a fool when it was his own fault!

"You're the one who plonked yourself onto an air mattress, which I was already on which then sent me soaring through the air and onto you. It wasn't obvious to you what would happen? You're the only fool in here!" Chenle snapped back, pointing his finger in frustration at Jisung.

The two glared at each other for the next few minutes, both annoyed at their sleep being disrupted.

Jisung was first to look away as he rolled his eyes and lay down, facing away from Chenle, who followed and went back to his side of the mattress, reassembled their pillow wall and lay down too.

He lay there for a few minutes in silence, but as the scene from the moments before played out in his head, he couldn't stop the giggles coming out of his mouth, and was soon caught up in a laughing fit. He heard Jisung join in with him and they turned from an angry mess to a laughing one instead. Chenle felt light again as they laughed together, realising their ridiculousness from before.

Chenle eventually calmed himself down, and the sounds of their heavy breathing filled his ears. He shifted over into a new sleeping position and whispered a gentle "good night" to Jisung before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to embrace him.

But all plans for sleep were ruined when a loud 'crash' sounded through the air.

So much for a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))


	6. no. 5

"I'm starting to see why they chose this as our punishment," Chenle groaned as he flopped onto the couch and pouted.

"Chenle, it has only been one day, we haven't had homework yet, AND you only had to do a half day, are you seriously complaining?" Jisung replied, not even sparing a glance at the shorter male who was now fake sobbing on the couch.

"But Jisunggg, it's so hard, I'll die by the end of the week," Chenle dramatically gasped and threw his arm over his face, then continued to fake sob.

Jisung stared at him for a few seconds, eyebrows raised in disbelief. To anyone else, it would seem like Chenle had grown another head from the look he was given. The blond male shook his head and made his way into the kitchen, ignoring Chenle's continuous whining.

The two had begun school earlier that day after having already been in their apartment for four days already. Since they were new and not accustomed to how school worked and all, for their first week they only had to go in for half days. It was actually pretty nice for the both of them, but Chenle was indeed not enjoying it at all. Jisung however, loved this. He had told Chenle that couldn't stand most of the students at their school already, and the sooner he got away from them all, the better. Which confused Chenle, since he loved all the people and took great interest in them, he just hated all the work they had to do.

"Sungie, Chenle! You're back! I have been so bored all alone." he heard from the kitchen, courtesy of Jaemin. 

"I wish the phrase 'ignore it, and it will go away' would apply to you as well," Jisung mumbled as he walked right back out of the kitchen, making Jaemin laugh and blow the younger a kiss as he skipped around him retorting, "you love me really, Sungie!" 

Chenle smiled at Jaemin, glad that there would finally be someone he could complain about the school to without being told to 'quit it' and thus leaned forward to begin his complaints. He started with the awful principle, who had not taken any of his 'nonsense', which he thought were pretty genuine and good questions. He couldn't help his non-human upbringing though. Then he continued on about the annoying angel who appeared earlier saying that he was their supervisor, and pretty much 'babysit' the nagging them, he hadn't really nagged CHenle much at all really, but Chenle had a lot to say about the matter. His name had been Minhyung, and he was a few years older than them both.

"Ohh Minhyung ha, I know him, but he's chill to me," Jaemin cut in.

Chenle opened his mouth yet again to continue his complaints but was interrupted by a very tedious Jisung.

"Could you stop already! Please, I feel like I will go insane if I have to listen to this anymore, Jaemin still has to explain what he is doing in our apartment, and it's been four days already."

Chenle's head snapped tp the reaper in shock. Jisung was pulling at his hair, creating a wild mess. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his brows were creased together. Chenle hadn't yet seen Jisung such a stressed state, he was usually calm and unbothered by most things, and so the brown haired male couldn't help but feel guilty, a sick feeling starting to build up in his stomach. 

Angels were supposed to be kind and selfless, but he guessed the time away from his angel life, not that he was the 'best' light angel anyway since he had caused lots of trouble before. He looked up at Jisung again, a small frown etched on his face and eyes large and apologetic. Jisung's eyes met his, and the harshness in them seemed to disappear. 

"I'm really sorry, Ji, I'll stop now," he whispered, biting his lip and then playing with his fingers.

He heard Jisung sigh and walk next to him, taking a seat for himself.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have shouted at you, I'm just on edge at the moment," Jisung said, scratching the back of his head and offering a small smile in Chenle's direction, which he of course returned.

And that was more than enough to make Chenle feel happy again. 

"I guess I should explain myself now, shouldn't I?" Chenle's head snapped back to look at Jaemin, he had almost forgotten that he was in the room with them.

"Yes you should, you owe us a new window by the way," Jisung stated, now back to his colder tone.

Jaemin sighed and clasped his hands together, sending a small glare to Jisung before starting his explanation.

"Well you see, I was on some random street in Seoul, messing around by myself, as usual. But I started to feel this small pain in my shoulder, sort of a burning sensation, and it got more and more painful until I was in pretty unbearable pain. I sort of collapsed and tried to check my shoulder, but then I started flying. I'm not sure how I was managing that while being in that much pain, but it was sort of like an invisible force was pulling me through the air? I don't know, but it was weird, not fun at all. And then the pain and pulling disappeared, but I didn't have time to stop myself from crashing into here, rather conveniently t was your apartment! But then you idiots attacked me and I am deeply hurt by that, who else would be crashing in through your window?"

"Jaemin, you think the first person that we would think to smash into our apartment would be you? Not a criminal? You literally just said it was an accident." Jisung deadpanned, making Jaemin roll his eyes.

"That's not the important part, Jisung. My shoulder has been burning since it happened, and I'm scared to look at it." Jaemin mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well we should probably do that then,"Chenle suggested, earning a nod in agreement from Jisung and a sigh from Jaemin,

"I'm letting you guys look and tell me what it is first, I don't want to see it if it's yucky," he said and turned around to let the two see his back.

Jisung lifted up Jaemin's shirt until his shoulders were exposed, revealing the source of Jaemin's pain.

"Uh, Jaemin, you don't usually happen to have a big, red mark on your right shoulder, do you?" Chenle asked, grimacing at the sight of it.

"A big red mark?" Jaemin squeaked out, his eyes wide and face displaying shocked horror, as he began spurting non-stop questions about it.

"Stop! We'll get a couple of mirrors to show it to you." Jisung reassured him by patting his arm, silencing the frightened demon as they went to find some mirrors.

When Jaemin was finally able to see the mark for himself, he gasped, and his mouth fell open. 

"It's fucking huge! What the shit is that?"

His eyes moved left and right, quickly examining his shoulder as he twisted side to side, trying his best to see the full image. From where his shoulder met his arm and then across his entire shoulder blade, was a very big, strange red marking of a sort. It wasn't just like painting, nor a normal skin marking like birthmarks or even a wound; it was like a brandishing. Almost like someone had stamped it into Jaemin's skin, with strange symbols and a mass of lines.

Jaemin gingerly reached out to touch it, apparently forgetting that he was looking in a mirror, so his fingers were met with the cold surface of it, not his shoulder. He pulled his hand back dumbfounded, and Jisung couldn't help but burst into laughter, Chenle following suit. 

"You- you tried to touch it, in-"

Jisung couldn't even finish his sentence; his laughter had stopped his brain formulating words. His knees were getting weaker and weaker as he thought more about what he had just seen, usually, Jisung wouldn't find such a thing so hilarious, but after all of what was happening, it felt good to laugh like that.

Chenle had managed to stop laughing, he hadn't really wanted to in the first place, but Jisung's laugh had been so contagious that he couldn't help himself. He looked over at Jaemin again who's embarrassment was now replaced with fear and curiosity, the older male was attempting to touch it for real this time, hissing whenever his hand got closer.

"Shouldn't you tell the council about this? It seems pretty serious and I wouldn't want them getting even angrier with us if-"

Their conversation was cut short by a loud thump from behind them, Chenle shrieked and jumped, accidentally pushing Jaemin and sending him onto the floor. Or at least... it would have been the floor if someone wasn't already there, under him.

Jaemin groaned but made no effort to move and chose to flop over whoever was under him, leaving them wriggling around and trying to push him off.

"Minhyung? What on earth are you doing here?" Jisung spurted out loudly as he managed to see who the person was.

All he got in reply though was muffled speech as Jaemin rolled off of him, grumbling about the 'pain' he was being put through. As he moved, a distressed and messy looking Minhyung was revealed. His cheeks were flushed red, presumably from Jaemin crashing onto him, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and his clothes were now wrinkled.

"Well, I am meant to be supervising you two, so here I am. I was also sent to talk to this idiot about something," he jabbed a thumb in Jaemin's direction with a glare before continuing his speech, "but yeah, the council sent me here. Come on then, Jaemin, we'll be in the next room." 

Minhyung then proceeded to drag Jaemin into their bedroom and left the youngest two standing there, still trying to process what was going on.

"Well then.." Chenle said as the two stood there in silence.

They could hear Minhung's voice getting louder and louder, and looked at each other, both of them silently agreeing to get closer and try and eavesdrop. They had gotten so close, but of course, their plans were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Chenle grabbed Jisung's shirt and pulled him quickly to the door, trying to make sure Jaemin and Mark wouldn't catch on to what they were doing if they came out.

Chenle let go of Jisung as he reached the door and swung it open, revealing Jeno and Donghyuck, both sporting enormous grins on their faces. Well, it wasn't really much of a grin, to Chenle, it looked somewhat sinister, but he chose to brush it off. Their neighbours were pretty harmless.

"Why hello, my favourite high school students, what a surprise it is to see you here!" Donghuyck started, leaving Jeno blankly staring at him and Jisung grabbing the door, ready to close it in his face.

"Wait! Okay, I'm sorry, I sounded like a nonce. But we do actually have a reason for turning up here this time."

Ever since their first meeting with the college students, they had been checking up on the youngers non-stop. They would ring their doorbell just to say 'hi' and then leave again. It was a little strange and annoying, but Donghycuk and Jeno were both friendly and helpful to them which they were thankful for.

"Well go on then," Jisung sighed, as he leaned against the door impatiently.

"Well, we thought we need to get to know you guys better and since we haven't really had the chance to yet..." Jeno trailed off as his eyes wandered behind the younger pair, "you do know there are two other people in your apartment, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's just Minhyung and Jaemin, they're our... um, friends," Chenle replied, looking at Jisung who nodded in confirmation.

"Oh alright, well anyway... we wanted to invite you guys over. For a sort of little gathering in a way, it's going to be mainly games and all that shit with some other people that you guys can meet. Oh, you can bring along those two," Donghyuck gestured to Mark and Jaemin, "Are you two in?"

"Oh yes, of course! It sounds like fun." Chenle beamed back, Jisung couldn't help but smile a little himself at Chenle's grinning, and the sinister smiles had also appeared again on their neighbours' faces.

"Cool, come around at like eight-ish. See you!" 

And with that, Jisung closed the door.

Chenle clapped in happiness, smiling more as excitement grew inside him. He had always been interested in the activities or games that humans would play, angels were far less interesting and just had soirees and dinner parties.

"What's got you so happy, and you so grumpy?"

Minhyung eyed the two, seeing Chenle so excited and Jisung so moody was a sight to make anyone cautious of them. 

"We're going to a mini party." was all that Chenle said before skipping away to find some better clothes to wear.

Jisung sighed at that, he was really dreading the entire thing, he really didn't look forward to meeting new people either.

"You what? You know-"

"We're invited to a party? Fuck yeah, Minhyung, you shut up, or I'll expose the wild things you've done at parties." Jaemin warned.

And Minhyung did indeed shut up. 

Soon enough, it was time for them to leave and play college games, Minhyung had calmed down about the subject but had given strict instructions to not accept any drinks from anyone and to say 'no' if they were uncomfortable. Unsurprisingly, Jaemin had also given them his own rules about keeping safe, but it was appreciated by the youngers. Jaemin had brought up them being soulmates too and made them both extremely embarrassed about it.

It didn't help Chenle that he was still trying to recover from his embarrassment from before. Jisung had walked in with new clothes and makeup, enough to make Chenle think 'woah' and admire him a little anyway. But, Chenle simply could not tear his eyes off of Jisung, and instead of a little bit of admiration, he full on stared at his soulmate. He had also been so caught up in Jisung's appearance that he hadn't snapped out of his stare, even when Jaemin was clapping right in front of his face and calling his name. 

And so, the only reasonable solution to Jaemin was a good slap in the face, fortunately not a hard one, but hard enough to get his attention again. 

And it did work, Chenle cried out in slight pain, but mainly betrayal as he shot daggers at Jaemin who merely raised his hand in surrender and giggled.

"Well, at least try to be subtle when you check Jisung out next time, because damn." 

That resulted in laughs erupting from Minhyung and Jisung as Chenle flushed red and had quickly tried to leave, he didn't get very far though as they still had to listen to the safety briefings.

But the next thing he knew, the four of them were knocking on their neighbours'door and were greeted by a smiling Jeno. Thankfully, the sinister smile had this time been replaced with an eye-smile, which made Chenle a little more assured he wasn't going to die by Jeno's and Donghyuck's hands. 

The four of them were shown in and greeted with quiet music playing, a group of people on the floor of their living area and a mass of drinks piled up on the counter.

"Jaemin, you can't make fun of Chenle if you stare at people even more than him." Minhyung teased, snickering as Jaemin punched his arm.

Chenle turned around, confused at what had happened but quickly got the gist of it when he saw Jaemin's eyes on Jeno.

So Jaemin and Jeno, that will be interesting to see.

"Help yourself to drinks, you two don't drink anything too strong, well, not unless you can handle it aha, then y'all can meet everyone" Jeno announced, sending a wink in Jaemin's direction before leaving to join the gang of people on the floor.

Minhyung snickered at Jaemin again when the latter had started to choke.

"Damn, Jaemin is already whipped for Jeno, who would have thought," Minhyung laughed even harder, and Jaemin glared at him.

Chenle too had started to laugh, and Jisung looked bored as he smacked Jaemin's back, trying to stop the choking. Minhyung's laughing didn't last for long though, Jaemin stomped hard on his foot, causing him to groan and clutch his foot instead.

"Minhyung, I saw you staring at that tanned guy over there too, so again, shut the hell up." Jaemin smiled, rather proud of himself for turning the tables in such a way.

Minhyung spluttered, unsure of how Jaemin had noticed that and uncertain of how to actually speak, so he settled on staring at Jaemin, who only grinned wider.

"Who's ready for truth or dare?!" Donghyuck yelled, a loud cheer following.

"Truth or dare? What's that?" Chenle asked.

"It's not going to be pretty, I can tell you that for sure."

And from the screams that had already erupted from the living area, Chenle was sure he could take Minhyung's word for that much.

It looked like they were in for an exciting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i really hope you enjoyed this update omg   
> sorry it took me so long to update again, but here it is, from now on i'll be trying to update at least every two weeks. it could be every week if i somehow pull myself more together but yeah let's stick to 2 weeks.  
> anyways, thanks for reading, i love y'all. <3


	7. im so sorry :(

well hello everyone,,  
(my readers on ao3 and wattpad) 

I am vEry aware that it's been a whole month and a half (?) since I last updated and well that may be the last update you'll ever have seen from this book... 

in short, I've chosen to 'discontinue' it. ( I'm sure lots of you already saw this coming so well done all of you )

so this book started off sort of as an experiment i guess,, I definitely didn't expect it to get many reads at all so it was super shocking to see so many people taking an interest into something I created like woah you did something kinda cool rose good job,,  
but no not good job any more 

 

all of a sudden i was seeing increasing numbers of reads/hits as they went from 10, to 100, to 500 and then 1000 like daNg   
but all these reads/hits as well as comments and votes/kudos created a pressure to keep updating and continue the story.   
and in the beginning I was so happy to do that and keep up with it,, I would spend hours and hours just writing and editing, it was a lot of fun !   
but unfortunately that's not the case anymore, and looking back on it, it seems like such a waste if I just stop now considering the ridiculous amount of time i sepnt working on it, but.. it is onlt 6 chapters long 

I started to have less and less time to update, with school exams, extra curricular events and my social life suddenly existing like woah I have friends ??

I've talked about this before too but my mental health and general wellbeing has been pretty rocky over the past few months and it's made it hard for me to do lots of things and have any kinds of motivation,, which has also fudged up a lot of my school work :))  
and now my gcses are coming up and I need to get myself into studying and focusing my time on that to get myself back up to speed and then actually do weLl in school too.

and now that I've spent so much time away from writing, it's meant that all hopes for this book, all motivation for writing this book has vanished and that's why I'm discontinuing now :).

in a way I'm sort of glad that I'm stopping, it was starting to get messy and not make sense? the pace was too fast,, I kept changing my mind about what would happen at what time,, I was forgetting what I already wrote,, so to continue that would have made a real big mess.

that's all I have to say really,, I'm discontinuing the book as of now. whether I come back to it again in future is unknown (and pretty unlikely). I might start some thing else instead,, I do have other story ideas but who knows what I'll end up doing :').

one last thing thOugh

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this, voting, commenting, adding to their reading lists. I still squeal and get excited when I see people doing that in my notifications, its really made me so so happy,, and I am so sorry to let you all down like this, what am I anymore :(( 

but hopefully y'all find better content to read with more reliable and talented writers to give you what you desErve (not trash like me :D)   
I love you guys so much and good bye for now :'))) ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated :))  
> ily all  
> this is posted on wattpad under the account @lulupeachie so if you would rather read it there then there you go! sjsns thanks


End file.
